


Different Oceans, Same Shore (excerpt)

by oktizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, bioshock infinite au, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: This is not how Stiles thought he would be spending his day. With Jordan, in a pickup truck, and being chased by two suspicious dark vans. Then again nothing the past week have been making sense either.





	Different Oceans, Same Shore (excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an excerpt from a fic I'm trying to start. Maybe. Tell me what y'all think in the comment. Plus, I need more Jordan/Stiles fics.

This is not how Stiles thought he would be spending his day. With Jordan, in a pickup truck, and being chased by two suspicious dark vans. Then again nothing the past week have been making sense either. He and Jordan had just managed to leave Eichen house, and Stiles really thought they got away undetected. Clearly, he was wrong. The moment they left gunshots could be heard behind them. Five miles into it and here they are.

“Damn, it Jordan. Why do you have so many enemies?” Stiles yells while taking a quick look behind them. Yep, still there.

Jordan took a brief moment to give his companion an incredulous look. “Excuse me? Aren’t you the kid that can’t keep his mouth shut around authority or potential killers?”

“Ok, now is not the time to start making accusation!” Another shot could be heard, this time right at the trunk of the car. “We really need to lose them.”

“Gee, I didn’t really get that part of the memo,” the deputy bights back sarcastically. With an eyeroll, Stiles brought both of his hands together, curling his fingers inward as if to rip something open. He tries to take deep breaths to calm down. With his mind slightly focused, Stiles tries to think of a safe place. Which is pretty much anywhere but there. Purple lights began to flicker in and out from Stiles fingers. Jordan caught a glimpse of this. He shouts in horror, “Stiles, no! Do not do that in here!”

With disbelief, Stiles shouts back, “Well do you have a better idea big guy?”

“Anything but that.”

They made a sharp turn before Stiles notices something up ahead. “Jordan look!” He points ahead to what Jordan could see was an open road.

“What am I looking at?” One of the van behind them ram right into them.

“What do you mean- wait!” Taking a hold of the deputy’s shoulder Stiles tries to ‘open’ Jordan’s eyes again. Hearing a ‘what the?’ from the man was enough for Stiles to continue with his previous statement.

“Think I can do it?”

“Stiles, you just learned how to open these ‘tears’ while standing still. Do you really think you can do it under stress while being chase and in motion?”

“Well I have to try.” With a look of determination, Stiles waits for Jordan to concede before doing anything else.

Trying to get his thoughts together Jordan knew at the moment anything to get their pursuers off their back was worth trying. “Do it.”

Reacting right away, Stiles rolls down the window before he leans out slightly to get a better angle. Unbeknownst to anyone else Stiles – and now Jordan – could see what appears to be part of a forest floor covered in fallen trees. The image however kept flickering in and out, as if trying to exist yet not. With it came a small and similar light to what Stiles was making but more stable. Dodging from another bullet flying there way, Stiles yells to Jordan to step on it before preparing for his plan.

Getting a little further away from their pursuers Stiles made the same gesture as before with a more stable light glowing, but this time his fingers face outwards. Without a second thought the moment the pickup was passing through Stiles push his hands apart, as if ripping open an imaginary object. At that exact moment, the light he created extended to the tear they just passed. On his command the tear rips open making the road they just crossed into a forest floor, litter with fallen trees. With no other choice, the two black vans came to a sudden stop, barely managing not to crash into the trees that didn’t exist until that moment.

Turning back to look at his handy work, Stiles let out a deep breath he didn’t knew he was holding. “There. They won’t be after us for the time being.”

“Stiles, you’re bleeding!” Jordan yells in shock.

Lifting his left hand to his nose, Stiles felt the liquid before looking down to see the said red liquid staining his fingers. “Huh, I think you’re right. I think I’m blacking out, too.” Those were the last words he says before darkness took over his sight.


End file.
